Fourth Wall
by Keep Calm and Stay Heroic
Summary: Wheeljack broke the fourth wall and dragged five regular teens into their world.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Dude, I swear, I've been meaning to start this forever. Transformers. Is. Epic. Now, I am happy to say I got WWWOOOORRRRDDDDD! WOOT WOOT!_

_I wish I owned Transformers._

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok, come on guys! Why are you all so good at this crap game?" Christopher screamed at the seemingly empty room.<p>

Four of her_ (yes, Christopher is a girl. Don't question it.)_ friends had come over to her house for a sleepover while her younger brother was at HIS friend's house for another sleepover. They were playing hide-and-seek; very mature teens, huh?

She sighed. She was never good at this game. "Alright, screw you all. I'm gonna watch TV." And, with that, she slipped in a DVD and started watching.

_"Did she ditch us?" _someone whisper/yelled from upstairs.

_"OMG…she did."_ Someone else, from the first floor, replied.

"Aww, whatever, I'm not gonna hide anymore if no one's going to try and find us…" A girl with bushy, light-brown hair came out of the closet, walked over to the room Chris was watching TV in, and plopped down onto the couch.

"Chris…what are we watching?"

"Transformers."

"Oh…"

_"THEY'RE WATCHING TRANSFORMERS?"_ another girl, with a shorter hair-cut and a lighter shade, jumped down from the second floor and ran to the room with the other two girls. "Which ep?"

"I don't know…I put it on 'Play All.'"

She shrugged and sat on top of Chris.

"GPTHUT-LIZ! GET YOUR ASS OFF MY FACE!" She yelled, trying to shove her friend off.

"Sorry~!" clearly, she wasn't.

_"OI, This game still going?" _was whispered upstairs.

_"I don't know…I quit." _ A short-but-not-too-short girl with glasses and medium length black hair came from one of the upstairs rooms and plopped down onto one of the chairs.

Christopher finally got the girl named Elizabeth off her face, and looked at the new girl. "Lila, why you all so good at this game?" she pouted.

Lila shrugged and replied "I don't know."

The first girl smirked. "Maybe you just suck at it."

"MILEY!"

"WHAT?"

"WHY YOU SAY THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW, WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

Chris stared at her. "…did you just make a good point? My god, the world is gonna end."

Miley scowled, went over to her, and sat on her. Then, Elizabeth came back and sat on her, too. "WWWHHHHYYYYY?" The tallest girl yelled, "I just got you off!" Lila giggled as another girl jumped up onto both of them, making it almost impossible to see the remains of Chris.

"FRAGGIT, DIAMOND!"

They forgot about the TV until it emitted the voice of Peter Cullen. "Autobots, transform and roll for it."

Liz and Christopher gave off noises that can only be called fangirl squeels and sat down regularly, eyes focused on the screen. The other three girls rolled their eyes at their friend's antics, then started watching. Whenever one of them opened their mouths to talk, they were shushed by one of the two taller girls. This continued for another few hours until the disc ran out of episodes.

**Epic line-break of awesomeness**

"Oh. My. God. I want to be a transformer." Liz was staring at the TV in awe.

"Autobots forever." Chris muttered.

"Tch," her friend replied from next to her, "You puny Autobots are no match for the Decepticons!"

The other snapped her neck in her direction, staring at her with unblinking eyes. "That a challenge?"

She smiled evilly. "Bring it on."

The three watching girls sweat-dropped and Lila got up to turn off the TV. She stopped and looked at it for a while, before turning to her friends. "Hey, I didn't know it was in 3D." she said.

The four looked at her, then to the TV. Sure enough, there was a white arm with a grey hand sticking out, as if it were looking for something to grab. Miley got up and poked it. It grabbed her arm and started pulling her into the screen.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" she screamed, then grabbed onto Lila's hand.

Lila grabbed Diamond, Diamond grabbed Liz, Liz grabbed Chris. They all tried to stop the pull, but all were soon pulled into the TV. The last thing any of the five saw was darkness before they blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Guys, I'll say this. IF YOU KNOW ME, YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE. I'm paranoid of using real names (even though I sometimes do...) so here's the chart for those few who will get this:_

_ Christopher = America *me_

_Diamond = England_

_Elizabeth = Canada/Hungary/whichever you feel like being_

_Lila = Lichtenstein_

_Miley = Oh, come on. Does this really need an explanation?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Yes, I based the character off real people. I love this kind of thing..._

_Ratchet: *grumbles*_

_Lambogirl: There is a reason I'm called LAMBO girl. Now, Hatchet, STFU. We shall go on with the fan fiction who's characters and other Transformery stuff is blending to Hasbro._

* * *

><p>Wheeljack looked at the five human girls, then back to Ratchet, then back to the girls. "Well," he said, "That was interesting."<p>

Ratchet's faceplates were eerily blank, before he threw his wrench at Wheeljack's head, knocking the other mech over. "YOU TELEPORTED A FEW RANDOM GIRLS TO OUR BASE?" he yelled in rage.

Wheeljack was getting up, rubbing his head where he was sporting a new dent. "They aren't just girls," he said poutingly and proudly at the same time, "They are from another dimension!"

The CMO looked at him, as if wondering exactly how bad the dent in his head really was. Then he shuttered his optics, pinched the bridge of his nasal plate like the humans, and vented heavily, but we can just call that sighing. He kept that position for a long time, before throwing another wrench at the inventor.

The other mech got hit flat out in the face, fell on top of the small portal machine, and make it start a count down sequence. _"Self destruct activated, please evacuate the area within 10 yards" _a cool yet mechanic female voice came from it.

Ratchet was tempted to throw another wrench at the white, green, and red mech working on the machine. What idiot adds a self destruct program to a thing like that? Instead, he picked up the females and ran from the room, yelling "WHEELJACK, THAT THING BETTER NOT EXPLODE, OR I SWEAR TO PRIMUS AND BEYOND, I WILL HAVE YOU MADE INTO AN OVEN!"

"Aww, have we been replaced?" a snide voice called out from down the hallway, "SUNNY! Hatchet is threatening 'Jack almost as bad as he threatens us!"

The medic turned to yell at the Lambo, but just then, there was a loud boom, and a Wheeljack-shaped dent appeared on the door. Sideswipe came bouncing up, followed closely by Sunstreaker and Bluestreak. "The hell?" he said, fingering the dent, "I see why you were yelling, but no one takes our beloved place in our favorite medic's heart!"

Ratchet sighed, and that's when all hell broke loose. One of the girls was waking up.

"...who the hell left the TV on?" she muttered, standing up in his hand. She looked down and saw the red of his hand, then looked up to his faceplates.

"Oh my Primus..." she said, then started shaking another one of the girls up.

"LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LIZZY, LI-" she was slapped hard across the face,and fell off his hand.

Sideswipe leaned down and caught her. She smiled gratefully to him, then said "LIZZY LOOK UP! NOW!"

"Lizzy" got up, looked up, and said "Whoop-de-fraggin-doo, can I go to sleep now?"

The first girl SQUEELED. " Do you see who that is?"

"It's a blown up pic of the pit master, anything else?" Liz deadpanned

"IT'S THE REAL THING!" she screamed and started climbing up the red Lambo's back.

He started yelling profanities and jumping around, trying to get her off his back. His twin just kinda stood there, silently video taping it for further blackmail usage. When she finally got to his head, she jumped onto the ambulance-bot's head and grabbed his chevron thing. Ratchet almost smacked his head to be rid of her, but then realized how counter productive that would be.

Elizabeth just watched in humor as the giant robots tried to get the human girl off Ratchet's head. Lila had woken up and Miley was begrudgingly pushing herself up off the mech's hand. All three of them started dog piling on top of Diamond until she was wide awake.

"GET THE FRAGGING HELL OFF OF MY FACE!" The girl and robot yelled simultaneously.

The four girls looked at their last friend on top of the impossible, defying-the-laws-of-physics being, who scowled coldly back at them in his hand. Lila always the innocent but smart one, said, "This deserves and explanation."

They all nodded as the form of what used to be Wheeljack came out of the room, a large cloud of smoke exiting as well. He was missing half of one of his arms, and half of his face, and there was smoke and energon all over his body. Ratchet sighed, grabbed his head-fin, and dragged the mech down to the medbay. There (with the Lambo twins and Bluestreak watching) he set the girls down, welded Wheeljack to the table, and said, scarily calmly, "Explain."

Wheeljack seemed to grin sheepishly, and said "Well, there are multiple dimensions, right? So, the project would make a portal, or tear in what you humans call the fabric of reality, into another dimension and allow full access into the said realm. Anything can come in or out. That was what I was working on, but, it had large amounts of some highly explosive elements in it like Uranium and Hydrogen. Another element, but one usually only found in Cybertronian lasers, is Rectonium. It can burn a hole into basically anything, even the steel core of this planet. A- Yeah?" he stopped, seeing one of the girl's hands go into the air.

She put her hand down. "Does this mean that we are in another dimension that is parallel to our own?"

Wheeljack nodded...kinda. It's hard to nod with your head half welded to a medical exam table. "Yeah, pretty much. And that element, in it's pure form, is almost impossible to come by...and we don't have enough of it to create another portal..."

Ratchet face-palmed at the sound of that. Another girl, the one with glasses, asked "D-Does this mean we can't go back home?"

The medic removed his hand and looked at the worried faces of all these humans. They looked around the area he himself joined to the Autobot cause, based off the time differences. Too young and too fragile to understand their war.

One of them got up slowly, and said "We are staying, right?"

Wheeljack and Ratchet looked at each other, only now realizing they couldn't just throw the five humans out. Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker, realizing what that meant. Bluestreak, always speaking his mind, said "We can't just leave them outside! It's our fault they are stuck here in this dimension, and we need to take the responsibility of getting them back to their dimension! I mean, it can't be that hard to house some humans, can it? We can ask Spike for help an-"

Ratchet put up a hand, immediately silencing the younger bot. "Depressingly, he's right, 'Jack," Ratchet muttered to his friend, who surveyed him with worried optics.

One of the girls brightened. "I'm down with that!" she half-yelled, "I'm Christopher, but if you call me a boy, I will make sure no one finds your remains with the D-cons." How a girl could threaten them this well, not even Megatron could know.

Ratchet looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know about the Decepticons?"

Another girl, right next to Chris, said "Your dimension is a TV show and comic line in ours. Us two," she fingered herself and Chris, "are probably the biggest fans. Ever. Oh, and I'm Elizabeth, but just call me Liz or Lizzy."

The one with glasses looked up at them shyly, and Ratchet immediately took a liking to her. "I'm Lila, and I'm pretty much the conscience of these idiots." she muttered, "If anyone dies, it's not my fault."

Ratchet smiled gratefully and wondered, _Why else do I put up with my life? _he turned to the other two girls, who smiled back.

"I'm Diamond." one of them said, the one with chocolate skin. She also looked as if she was one of the only sane ones there. "Where's Bluestreak? He's funny!" Ouch, spoke too soon.

Bluestreak came up, and they both started talking...and talking...and talking. All the other beings there just withered and stared at the couple who just WOULDN'T SHUT THE FREAKING PITS UP.

Finally, the last girl proclaimed "I"m Miley, and if you don't shut the heck up, I'm gonna sing Can't Be Tamed."

The other four groaned and fell down, as if that was as good a threat as "I'm gonna shoot you with a machine gun." Ratchet guessed it was.

The CMO sighed and said "You guys can stay here in the medbay; we'll get some beds and slag ready...WHEELJACK! AFTER I'M DONE PUTTING YOUR AFT BACK TOGETHER, GET WORKING ON THE FRAGGING PROJECT! I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS KIND OF SLAG FOR TOO LONG!"

Sideswipe looked at his brother with a stricken, scared look, which was only mirrored. "Sunny?" his twin nodded. "I don't think Hatchet's in a good mood."

Chris jumped up and cried "SOMEONE SHOW ME THE REC ROOM AND BATTLE SIMULATION ROOM! KARATE AIN'T ON HOLD!"

Sideswipe grinned cheekily, picked the girl up, and off they went. Sunstreaker and Bluestreak looked at the remaining girls. Sunstreaker rolled his optics and said to the sniper "They're all yours." before leaving. What he didn't know, though, was that he was being followed.

Liz smiled quietly as she secretly walked into the room she had seen Sunstreaker go into. There he was, in all his majestic threatening glory, taking out a canvas and some painting utensils out of his subspace. She sat up on the berth with him and said "Whatcha drawin'?"

He nearly dropped the canvas, she freaked him out. The Lamborghini's eyes narrowed at her. "What do you care?" he said, "Get the hell out of my room. Before I decide that I need flesh colored paint."

She just giggled. Giggled. She wasn't scared of him. "Sunny, why are you always so aggressive? You could try to be nice." she stated calmly, before leaning onto his perfect and pristine leg to watch him paint.

He shuttered and filtered his audios and optics to make sure he wasn't imagining anything and that she really did just say that. So, this girl had guts, eh? She wasn't running away in fear, or avoiding, or being openly mean to the anti-social Lambo who was so unlike his twin. He smiled a smile that didn't reach his fins. She was nice to him?

He shrugged and went on with painting the sun rise over their mountain base.

**Line break that defies the laws of nature**

Bluestreak lead the rest of the girls to the rec room, where most of the bots were. Blaster was sitting with Jazz, deciding on what songs to play next.

"Yea? Well, I'm sayin' a lil' bit o' Shinedown would cool off fo' the next shifters." the boom-box was saying, while the Porsche shook his head.

"Nah, man, how bout a lil' Miley Cyrus?" That suggestion made Miley squeel with happiness and she immediately ran over to them.

"**Put. On. Miley.**" she threatened, somehow making the mechs oblige and the song "Can't Be Tamed" came onto the speakers. Miley started dancing and yelled back to them "Who are you two? I'm Miley; I'm kinda new here!"

The two mechs looked at each other, Jazz grinning happily. "Well, lil' lady, m' name's Jazz, and my bud ov'r here is Blaster!" he replied cheerfully.

Bluestreak watched the music lovers become aquainted, and he turned back to the other two girls. "Tour?" he questioned. They both nodded.

Laserbeak got back to Decepticon headquarters with just enough information to make Megatron jump up and down in glee.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If all else fails, end the chapter with Laserbeak or Soundwave. Both are Cybertronian stalkers...Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So...Damn...LONG...Enjoy it, Mattie. ENJOY IT._

* * *

><p>Any other bot walking randomly into the training arena would think that Sideswipe was fighting thin air. Really, though, if you looked close enough, you should see a small silver human moving around near him, striking every once in a while to test the waters. He was responding not as if there was a Decepticon, but if there was a minicon who he didn't want to hurt. And, if you also listened well, you would hear the argument.<p>

"Aw, come ON Sides, I'm a better fighter than that!" Chris yelled at him from inside her armor as the Lambo dodged again, but failed to actually attack.

"Chris, I like you. I would rather go against Grimlock than accidentally step on you." the mech replied, half-cheekily, half-seriously. In truth, he didn't want to step on her because she had spunk. His type of spunk.

She stopped and listened. Sideswipe, wondering why she did that, stopped as well. Then he heard it. The pounding of footsteps was the same as when the Dinobots went in charge against the 'Cons. It was Ratchet.

The angry medic bot nearly broke down the door, ramming himself into it as he tried to get it open. "CHRISTOPHER, IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT." he snarled scathingly.

The human tossed her hair as she removed her helmet. "Your point?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Damn, she was a human female Sideswipe.

"IT IS UNHEALTHY FOR A HUMAN TO BE UP THIS LATE. ESPECIALLY OF YOUR AGE." he responded. She shrugged and said to her sparing partner, "See you mañana, Sides!"

She then ran in between the CMO's legs and straight through the empty halls to the med bay. Ratchet gave Sideswipe a hard glare before turning around and heading in the same direction.

**π π π π π π π π π π π π π πPiπ π π π π π π π π π π π π π π π**

Optimus's mouth hung open inside his face guard. What Ratchet, Perceptor, and Skyfire were telling him seemed true, but...he stole another glance to the girls sleeping on one of the medical berths which was made into five beds. They looked like normal girls...right...?

Ratchet snapped in front of his optics to get him to regain his focus. When the commander's eyes were back on him, he asked "We are going to return them to their rightful dimension ASAP, right?"

Optimus nodded.

"So, what happens of the Deceptiscum find out about them?"

Optimus looked back at them. One of the girls (Ratchet said her name was Christopher) has her arm around her friends, and looked ready to kill somebot who tried to hurt them. He shuddered to think of how well a 'Con she would really make, given the chance.

"They won't," he said sternly to his subordinates. "With you four working on this project, it shouldn't take as long as it would with just Wheeljack."

The three nodded, Perceptor looking back at them. "But, sir," he stated, matter-of-factly, "We don't know if the Decepticons don't already know."

They all looked at him, realizing the truth in his words. For all he knew, Laserbeak could be right behind them right then and there. But, of course, that would be too predictable.

**π π π π π π π π π π Pi π π π π π π π π π π**

Megatron was happy. That in itself is a bad sign for anyone with some sense of sanity, but for the other Decepticons, it was great. This meant there was a lead. This meant there was a way that they could take down - or get the upper hand at - the Autobots. And, damn, did they all want THAT.

Megatron was petting Laserbeak absent-mindedly while giving orders to Soundwave. "We will be throwing a raid on the Autobot base," he commanded, "And, as they will be distracted by their 'guests', they will be vulnerable...yes, yesssssss...STARSCREAM!" he yelled to his second-in-command Seeker.

The jet looked at him with loathing and said, "Yes, my LIEGE?" oh so sarcastically.

Megatron just scowled at him. "I give you the honor of taking hostages and leading in the front line."

Starscream just nodded silently and went about his daily work.

"WE ATTACK AT SUNRISE."

**π π π π π π π π π π Pi π π π π π π π π π**

Not one of the girls were awake. I mean, who wakes up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday? None of them were awake, especially when the alarms went off.

"...and then the mermaid had babies with the rocket launcher..." Diamond muttered, then fell off the berth.

"WWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, just being caught barely by a large, metal hand before hitting the ground.

The mech scowled. "Don't yell so loud, you could damage your friend's audios," he said sternly, before activating his police sirens, making everyone else wake up.

"I SWEAR, I DIDN'T MUR - oh, what?" Chris cried, looking mildly embarrassed about what she just said.

The other bot's optic ridge quirked, then he stated "The Decepticons are attacking and you five are staying with me and Bluestreak while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker cover us. I want you all up now."

Lila looked at him strangely, while Miley tried to back to sleep, but it seemed impossible with the blaring alarms. Liz scowled at him and crossed her arms, Chris doing the same. "What stick got up your exhaust shaft, Prowler?" Liz grumbled.

Prowl sighed and replied "YOu are so much like those insufferable twins I deal with daily. Now, just get in and we'll be meeting Bluestreak at the door." With that, he transformed into a police Datsun and opened the doors for them.

All the girls realized the swear words being exchanged outside, the lack of Ratchet in the med bay, and how serious he seemed. They exchanged a glance, climbed down from the berth, and got in. Prowl gunned the accelerator and tore through the med bay, stopping briefly before the door top enter a pass code.

Outside was a hell hole fight. The corridors were burning with fire and there were laser sounds coming from farther down. Bluestreak joined with them, sending a short message over the radio, "Sides and Sunny are waiting outside."

Chris turned sharply to the dashboard. "We aren't helping?" she exclaimed.

Almost everyone nodded, causing Prowl to lock the doors. "No," he dead-panned, "You are just humans, and can't do anything useful...mostly, you would probably get in the way of fighting Autobots."

Liz's eyes narrowed menacingly. "You callin' us useless?" she inquired sharply as Prowl dodged a laser.

"No, I'm just saying you would get in the way, as you don't have any fighting experience out on this battlefield." the car replied.

There was a soft click, then a louder one, then a slam as the door closed. All heads turned to the black haired girl running towards the battlefield. Prowl swore colorfully and started driving after her. "GET BACK HERE!" he roared in uncharacteristic anger, "YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!"

She flipped him off while running for one of the Seekers, then climbing up onto his back and around his front. Right into the cockpit. As he transformed. And flew into the air. Bluestreak turned back into a robot and shot at the plane, but it shot back.

"HA, AUTOSLAG, THAT THE BES-WHAT THE FRAGGING PIT?" he yelled as he suddenly swerved towards the ground, taking a nosedive straight into another Decepticon, who we actually named Thundercracker.

Prowl transformed and let the other four girls out as he was shot at by the Decepticon's own SIC, leaving the girls to fun wild. They all ran straight for the two mechs on the ground, wanting to find their friend.

"CHRIS, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DIED! IF YOU DID, I'LL KILL YOU!" Miley yelled at the wreckage as one of the jet-formers got back up and kicked the other until he got up.

A small figure came out of the cockpit of the one on the bottom, and started walking calmly towards them. She had a big, huge smile on her face.

"Heya, guys!" she exclaimed brightly, "You missed the party!"

They all hugged each other, before running for cover as the three Coneheads started shooting at them. A pile of rocks fell near them, and they sprinted away as to not bet buried alive.

"MILEY, YOU AND DIAMOND GO AND GET BLUESTREAK!" Lila ordered, spontaneously taking control as no one else was, "CHRISTOPHER, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS, YOU ARE GETTIN' US OUT!"

Said girl pouted. "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" she cried as another shot round barely missed their hiding spot.

"Think of something, dude!" Liz growled, shaking her hands in the air. Miley and Diamond had already run off.

"WHAT?"

"I don't know, anything!"

"AAAAAGGGGGG!"

"Now, what are three young fleshies like yourselves doing here?" a snarky voice came from above.

The three looked up and saw none other than the high-pitched, squeak-a-thon that we all know and love as Starscream. His hands were covered in energon, and he was sporting a few dents and laser marks, but his cheeky and selfish grin was present, as always. The boldest girl, Chris, threw a rock at his optic, knocking it out.

He snarled in rage and said "YOU INSUFFERABLE FLESH CREATURE!" before shooting at them.

Chris grabbed Lila onto her back and grabbed Elizabeth's hand before sprinting the hell out of there, with the other two commenting on how dumb that was. She turned a corner, put Lila down, and stopped to catch her breath. Just as Liz was about to say something, a dark figure stepped out of the shadow.

A dark, grey and black mech with a Decpeticon insignia came out and smiled victoriously at them, while having one of the minicons slung over his shoulder, battered and bruised.

"Well, now," he said, "How about I get more acquainted to you?"

He reached down to grab them, but was shot in the hand by a laser. He snarled at the girl who was holding a laser and smashed his hand in the middle of them all, sending them and rock shards around. The girl's last visions were of his fist, their last sound they heard was his victorious voice yelling "DECEPTICONS, FALL BACK! WE GOT WHAT WE CAME FOR!"

**π π π π π π π π π π π π π πPiπ π π π π π π π π π π π π π π**

"C'mon!" Diamond grabbed Miley's hand as they turned another sharp corner, looking for the young sniper.

"THERE." Miley yelled, pointing in the distance at a grey-ish figure hiding behind some rocks.

They both ran to him, gasping for breath. He looked at them and grimaced. "I'm sorry I ditched you guys, I just needed a open place to snipe at the jets and when I looked again , you guys were gone! So I ran around trying to find you, but I found Prowl at the make-shift medical station and he was out, so I've been looking for you guys everywhere, and I'm seriously sorry tha-"

Miley cut him off. "Dude, it's fine, just come with us! Lila, Chris, and Liz are all waiting over by the entrance and we don't kno-"

Just at that point, they saw a enraged Sunstreaker streak past them, yelling obscenities in multiple languages as he charged into two of the Combaticons. His usually hard indigo optics were now more of a light purple hint. Bluestreak grabbed the two girls and drove away, into the base, as Megatron's voice rang out. "DECEPTICONS, FALL BACK! WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR!"

Megatron's form suddenly appeared, and in his hand was something he was clutching. Slowly, all the cons joined him in the air and they were soon all gone. Bluestreak noticed the girls were pale, paler than a usual healthy human.

"Guys," he began, "What's wrong?"

As Diamond and Miley looked at the dashboard, Diamond burst into tears and Miley just sat there, mouth hung open. Sunstreaker had joined them, his optics reverted normally and he looked as if he was a walking ghost. Miley was the first to reply to the bot's question. "T-T-They took them," she whispered.

"Took who?" Blustreak asked worriedly.

"L-L-L-Lila, Liz-zy, and Ch-Ch-Chris!" Diamond wailed into Miley's shoulder.

Sunstreaker grimaced. "Not just them," he said brokenly. "They got Sideswipe." He then rested his head against the wall behind them.

Bluestreak just sat there, idling in thought, until Optimus came and found them

Their leader looked beaten up, but somehow still gave off a warm aura. "Why are you down?" he asked them politely.

Sunstreaker's eyes glinted in anger, but then he resumed his position as a kicked puppy and responded "They got hostages."

Optimus nodded and kneeled down. "yes, we know. They took Bumblebee."

The yellow bot roared in resentment. "NOT ONLY THAT LITTLE BUG! They got...they got...Sideswipe." he whispered, bringing his knees close to his spark chamber and tried to reach his twin across their spark bond. No prevail.

Optimus blinked at them and awkwardly put his arm around the dampened warrior. Bluestreak's doors opened and the two girls got out, shaking. Optimus looked at them and said "Weren't there five of you?"

They both nodded. "Me-Me-Me-Me-" Diamond shook with sadness.

"Megatron took them," Miley said, monotoned and shocked, as if she still couldn't process what the hell just happened.

Optimus's head hit the wall with a sickening smack. Damn, just what he needed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are love._


	4. Chapter 4

The walls were dark purple. She didn't know if it was just this room, or all others, as she had just seen this room and none of the assumed others. Her two friends were still unconscious, as were the two also-captured Autobots in the same cell. One she recognized from before, Sideswipe, and the other was still unknown to her, though he looked smaller than most of the ones she had seen.

A loud groaning sound came from one of the girls as she pushed herself up. "Anyone get the number of that giant robot?" she slurred.

Lila smiled secretly. Lizzy was still insane, so things should be alright. If one of her two most robust friends had the sense to be humorous in a moment of dire peril, then it wasn't life threatening.

Lizzy looked around at the walls, then her eyes rested on the smaller girl farther in the shadows. "Li?"

"Liz...are you hurt?" she asked, knowing full well that the two others had gotten the brunt of the fist.

The former shook her head. "I have no idea," she replied honestly, trying to get up, but gasping sharply in pain and fell back down. Lila got up and went over to her and Chris, who was somehow sleeping.

"Lizzy...don't get up, you'll hurt yourself," She commanded yet again.

The other girl nodded and one of the mechs started getting up just as the door was opened. A black and purple robot was there, and he was smiling cockily at the girls and Autobot. "What up, Red?" he said cheekily, "Where's your idiot of a brother?"

Sideswipe growled, "Don't diss Sunny!" he yelled, pushing himself up.

The humans moved out of the way as Sideswipe lunged at the Decepticon, only for the door of the cell to be slammed into his face. Harsh laughter rang out, echoing off the cold walls. "Well, me and 'Wave here," he motioned into the shadows and the figure of Soundwave stepped out, "Were given you five to play with,"

Sideswipe growled and said "There're only two 'bots here. Didn't you notice, or are your optics as outdated as your CPU?"

Skywarp opened the cell and jumped on top of him, slamming his helm into the ground. "Bring it, you filthy piece of worthless slag!" He hoisted the Lambo onto his back and took him outside the cell, chaining him to the wall opposite, so everyone else could see.

The other mech in the far corner was waking up as a large crackle of electricity could be heard. Skywarp was holding a line of what looked to be just flat out electricity. "You see, Megatron trusts us with these..." he said happily.

Liz rolled her eyes. "He isn't here, though? Doesn't he want to watch, or is he too scared that you're gonna hit him instead of Sides?"

The jet's optics narrowed as he opened the cell again with the whip. "You think I'll miss? Get out here and we'll see if your fleshie skin is as hard as our alloy,"

Lila tried to stop her friend, but Liz was not going to stand for being insulted. "Just because you're made of friggin metal doesn't mean that I can't take a hit as hard as you can!" she screeched at him, charging him and raking his leg with a large piece of metal no one noticed she was holding.

Skywarp grabbed his leg, howling in anger as he swiped at her and grabbed the human by the leg. Lila and Lizzy screamed, both for separate reasons. Skywarp smiled and started shaking the human in his hand.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WO-O-O-O-O-OA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" she was yelling as she went left, right, and was tossed into the air to be caught by the same metallic hand.

Skywarp giggled like a school girl. "I can juggle too!" he cried, stopping for a brief moment to reach into the cell and take a grab at Lila and the still-somehow-still-sleeping Chris.

The other bot jumped onto his arm and pulled him into the cell, throwing the wall. The Seeker squeaked (A/N: looks like Starscream rubbed off on him) and left a giant print on the where his aft hit. The girls started giggling, and this somehow woke up the third.

"I AM INNOCE- wait, what?" Chris said, half sleeping.

The other two gave her a wary glance, then went back to watching the brawl between Bumblebee and Skywarp. The bigger con was winning, of course, but the little bot was giving in a good fight. But, in about no time at all, he was unconscious at the Seeker's feet. Skywarp was still smiling like crazy, and reached down to grab the humans again.

Both of the girls pushed Lila out of the way, therefore pushing her out of danger. She screamed when the first whipping was given, Liz's on her back and Chris's on her face.

Elizabeth screamed, too. "GODDAMNIT, YOU F*CKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Skywarp laughed again, cracking the whip against the humans, earning more and more screams from everyone there, out of pain, anger, or plea. Tears were tracking down on Lila's face as she screamed and cried. "STOP IT, STOP IT, PLEASE!" she yelled as more whippings were given to her life-long friends.

Both bots somehow knew this was not going over well in that girls mind the moment she started swearing in a language they didn't even know was Earthen.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Miley was listening to another song off an Ipod that Jazz somehow had on him. She didn't know what song it was; she didn't know who sang it. All that mattered was that she wasn't breaking down or anything, like a certain yellow Lamborghini was right in front of her. Diamond was trying in vain to stop him from tearing a hole into Optimus Prime's own door.

"Damnit, Sunny, Prime'll just make you wait longer!" the Indian girl was reasoning.

"And, damnit, I will kill every Decepticon I see when I break into their base," the mech said nonchalantly, "Permission or not,"

The girls finally put her arms down and sighed. "You ain't going alone," she growled at him.

The Assyrian girl took out an earbud to listen to the conversation now. It sounded INTERESTING. "Wa?"

"We're coming too," Diamond drew a grenade out of her pocket and continued. "Just let us grab a few more of these and those creeps will PAY!"

Sunstreaker blinked a few times before smirking and saying "If you guy's drag me down at any point in the time we are in there, I will personally make sure you are all squashed under the rubble of their base. I promise,"

Just then, Jazz walked out of the CM's room, and grinned. "Jus' heard everythin' ya all said," he drawled, "An' Imma gonna help ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, no you don't want to know. I think I just made this a bit too Mary Sue for my own liking...meh.**


	5. Chapter 5

The two bots with the humans were traveling around the coast of California, looking for a good place to go into the ocean for some "deep sea diving" (read: hunting of Decepticons). The only stares they got were from a few teens at a gas stop who were debating wether or not to car-jack the golden Lamborghini.

The car revved and com-ed Jazz, who was parked right next to him. "Can I run 'em over? Please?"

"Heck no, Sunshine! Ya know what OP says 'bout hurtin' humans!" the Porsche replied.

"But! But! But!"

One of the humans came up and ran a finger along the side of Sunstreaker's door. "The paint's perfect too, guys, why can't we just take it?"

The warrior had enough. "LOOK YOU FLESH-BAGS, YOU BETTER NOT EVEN MENTION DRIVING ME 'CAUSE I AM NEVER LETTING YOU SHED ON MY PERFECT SEATS!"

The boy jumped back in fright and shock, before running over to his group and saying "The thing talks! We gotta take it!"

Then, the two girls walked out of the mini mart with a map and a 12-pack of water. There was also two full-body water suits and other diving equipment.

"Geez, girls, why do you need all that stuff? What the frag do you expect to be doing?" Sunstreaker asked grouchily.

Miley opened her mouth to respond, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Diamond, quit it," she growled.

Diamond raised an eyebrow from her position, placing bags inside of Jazz. "I'm over here..."

Miley whipped around to see the boys in front of her, all with assorted weapons. Their leader, the one who poked her, was standing in front. "So, lil' miss, this your ride?"

Miley's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yeah, why? You weren't thinking of changing that fact, were you?" she purred, with a noticeable edge to her voice.

She soon found a gun's barrel pointed to her head. "Yeah," the boy's voice sounded, "That's exactly what I was thinking. POP THE DOOR, BOYS!"

Three things happened at once. So, the first thing was that Diamond, who the boys forgot about, dropped all the stuff she was carrying and kicked the first boy she saw in an unmentionable spot. He dropped to his knees instantly and started screaming bloody murder. After that, she was surrounded by three boys, all of whom were knocked out in under 5 minutes.

Another thing is that Sunstreaker moved forwards knocking the leader and another teen to the ground. They scampered up and ran away quickly, swearing that they'll never steal from girls again.

The last thing was that Jazz got a com from The ARK. From Prowl. Well, that isn't good.

"Yeah, Prowler?" Jazz slurred.

"Don't give me that," the SIC replied, "Have you retrieved the girls yet?"

Jazz looked at the teens running away and said "Not yet, but we're gettin' there."

"'Getting there'? What does that mean?" Prowl snapped.

"I...Tha...eaking...can't...ye." Jazz smiled at the yelling noises and hung up on the link. Sunstreaker and the two girls looked at him.

"What was that?" Diamond asked, picking up the bottles again.

"That," Jazz vented heavily, "Was Prowler, askin' if we were done yet,"

"What did you tell him?" Sunstreaker opened his trunk as Miley and Diamond put their stuff back there.

"I hung up on him," Jazz said lightly, before opening his front door for Miley to get in, "So we'd better hurry up before he decides they're lost causes."

**Scheiße**

The walls weren't purple anymore. I miss the purple. It was prettier than the deep red the walls were now. I don't like the deep red. It's not pretty.

The silence of earlier was also missed. The screams and WHACK!s of a whip were not very nice sounds. There were also sobs. Someone was crying. I wonder who was.

Another thing was that there were two girls tied to the wall. Maybe that was why I didn't notice them earlier. They blend in with the red walls. I feel like I know them. But that's wrong. I don't know who I know.

What's going on? Where am I? Who are these giant robots and who are those two girls. I feel like I know them...And why is my face wet?

**Scheiße**

Jazz and Sunstreaker stopped at the beach, where the cool water was splashing along the coast. It looks to innocent to hold the Decepticon's headquarters, Nemesis. As the two girls donned their wet suits and scuba gear, the two bots talked.

"Ah still say we shoulda called in to the base an' called in some backup," Jazz reminisced.

"And I stay we can handle this!" Sunstreaker snapped, "We can get in and out with them easily, Jazz!"

"Ah'm still gonna call in some back up," The Porsche ignored his angry retorts and commed the base. "Jazz to ARK, Jazz to ARK."

"Heya, Jazz-man!" the reply came from none other than Blaster.

Jazz stole a glance at the two girls, who were waiting impatiently at the edge of the water. "We're gonna need a few more bots ta do a break-in at the con's base."

"Sure, I'll tell Prowl!" there was a pause as he told the SIC "Okay, so we're gonna send up the whole gang."

"The whole...gang? Who're we talkin' bout here?"

"Ya know, OP, Prowl, Hatchet, 'Bee, Blue...ya know"

"Alright then, we're gonna meet you under the blue."

"Blaster blastin' out!"

Jazz turned to the rest of his small group and started "Ok, we're ready ta - HEY!"

The Lambo and two humans turned to hum from halfway under the water. "Yeah?" Diamond asked.

Jazz looked back at the beach, then back to them, then vented again. He started wading out to the others.

**Scheiße**

By the time Skywarp tossed the two bloody lumps that are Christopher and Elizabeth back into the cell, Elizabeth had already cussed him out in multiple languages and Christopher had already lost it. Lili just stared blankly at the wall, ignoring the two robots who were trying to talk to her.

Sideswipe had picked her up and turned her to face the wall. The still-purple one, at least.

"I think her CPU fried over when Skywart started whipping the others," Sideswipe internally commed his Autobot friend.

Bumblebee turned to the quiet girl, who was now sitting in the corner, eyes empty and silent tears falling down her face. It didn't look like she even knew the tears were falling. "I agree...but what are we gonna do? They," he gestured to the two humans, " probably can't last much longer..."

"So we have to do something?" The red warrior was already fumed at the jet for beating up one of the humans he liked.

"Yeah...WAIT!" the bug yelled as the other bot ran towards the cell door.

"OI, SKYPE! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S A BIT SAD?" Sideswipe yelled at Skywarp.

This caused the Decepticon to stop his whipping and turn to the cell. "Eh?" he grunted.

"I mean, you ARE supposed to be an all powerful, super-strong warrior, right? So why are ya picking on small humans? That's sad," as the actor he was, he started drooping his optics, "You left me and 'Bee, who isn't that strong on his own, no offense,"

"None taken."

"...but you are pickin' on the two weakest here. You all say you are the strongest, you are here, torturing us, but you are beating upon the humans. Dude, I didn't know you were that weak," Sideswipe mocked.

"I-Bu-HOW DARE YOU? YOU WANNA GET YOUR AFT BEATEN IN, TOO?" Skywarp yelled. The Lambo just shrugged.

The offended jet growled. He unchained the two girls...well, lets just say they didn't look very much like girls anymore, let alone humans. He tossed them back into the cell, grabbed Sideswipe by the leg, and dragged him out. "You wanna get beat, punk?" He snarled. Another shrug.

He raised the energon whip and brought it angrily cross the red bot's back. Then the alarms started blaring and the room started being filled with water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YOU HAPPY NOW, FOO'? yeah, I have to update everything else now...but don't worry, I'm gonna b stuck at home for the next three days...hopefully I'll update then. (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻**

**I love reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **People reading this are very lucky. So very, very lucky. 'Cause, every time I start a story, I seem to forget what I was doing half way through it. I've only finished, what, one multichappie on this site. I may finish this one. You people are very lucky.

I would LOVE to own this.

* * *

><p>A lone boat was bobbing up and down in the salty waves of the ocean. The fisherman aboard it was throwing out another cast, during a very uneventful day. The hook snagged something just below the surface of the water. He raised an eyebrow at the strength this fish was putting into dragging himself underwater.<p>

It was just a small piece of metal at first. _Must be an anchor or something..._, the fisherman thought. Of course, it wasn't. The metal sheet quickly grew into a long metal leg, complete with joints and a ped.

Just when the fisherman thought he had to unhook his catch, something else popped up. At first, it looked like a rock, but it turned and he soon found a very, very mad face glaring at him.

A hand came up from the water and ripped the string that held the foot there. "I'm busy," the robot snarled, "so don't go fishing for my peds and go throw your small hook into another bot's leg."

He dove back under. This caused the fisherman to speed his boat back to the harbor, rethinking his wife's suggestion of seeing a therapist.

•**Ω•**

"What did ya do ta the poor guy up there?" Jazz questioned the Lambo after he dove back down.

"Just ripped the string and told him to take a hike," Sunstreaker replied, while the two teens giggled.

The group swam deeper and deeper under the water, until the purple walls of the Nemesis started to become visible. The outer hull was sunken under the sand and the towers and such were sticking out. There were no visible cameras...but...a saboteur could never be sure.

Jazz motioned to hide behind some rocks, so they followed him when he swam away. Diamond motioned a shrug, to Miley, who was wondering why they were hiding. The four got behind the rock just as a panel opened in the ship/base, letting out a few Decepticons. Just before it closed, though, they swam in.

•**Ω•**

"Where are we?" Miley whispered to Diamond, who just shrugged again, for neither knew where in the base they were. All they were doing was following the two metal giants around stealthily. The alarms were blaring, but the two bots didn't seem to care about the lights and sounds, as they were moving so quickly, the girls nearly lost them a few times, but the Lamborghini's golden paint always pointed out the way.

They walked in the endless maze of the Decepticon base for hours, thought, in reality, it was probably just a few minutes, until they ran straight into Jazz's leg.

"ASDFGHJKL-WHAT?" Diamond screamed before Miley put her hand up to her friend's mouth and motioned for her to be quiet.

They looked up to the two robots, who both were staring at the unopened door. "Um, guys?" Miley whispered, "why'd we stop?"

The two bots looked at them and looked back at the door. Little did the humans know they were having a conversation.

_"Is this the room?"_ Sunstreaker asked Jazz over the com-link.

"_Yeah, you sure you want to go in?" _Jazz asked worriedly.

"_Someone is going to die, and it's not gonna be Sides."_

_ "Okay, okay, just...don't go overboard."_

_ "Overboard? I'l show you OVERBOARD!" _and with that, the Lambo punched a giant hole into the wall.

Miley and Diamond cringed at the show of anger and power. The yellow bot was already stepping through the hole, and Jazz vented. The two girls exchanged a worried look and walked in with the other two. What they saw, they didn't expect.

•**Ω•**

** "**LIZ! CHRIS! LILI!" the two unharmed girls ran to the cell on the far side of the room as Sunstreaker lunged at Skywarp, who was beating the living hell out of his twin. Skywarp turned around and his optics widened as the Lambo's hands found his chest plate and started ripping.

"I. WILL. TEACH. YOU. TO. MESS. WITH. MY. _**BROTHER.**_" Sunstreaker was growling into the jet's faceplates as he cringed.

Jazz was just standing off to the side as he watched the feral warrior rip into his victim's circuitry. He turned his head to the other humans, who were attempting to get into the cell where their friends were held. He walked over, ignoring Sideswipe's cheers and Skywarp's screams of agony.

"You lil' ladies need a hand?" he asked, to which the two girls jumped in surprise.

"Um...yeah," Diamond replied nervously, and then looked back into the cell. "They're not moving. Why aren't they moving?"

Jazz shot the lock on the cell and the humans ran into it. They ran directly to their three friends, ignoring Bumblebee. The Volkswagen huffed and walked over to Jazz as Miley and Diamond shook their bleeding friends.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Diamond was chanting, while she was slapping Christopher's face.

Miley was poking both Elizabeth's and Lili's faces, one was unconscious and bleeding while the other was staring blankly ahead. "The walls..." Lili muttered.

Both of the conscious girls looked at her quickly, making their own necks snap. "Ow...yeah? What about the walls?" Miley asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"The walls...They're red," the girl said monotonously, "The purple died...It's bleeding red...The walls.."

The other two looked at each other, before focusing on a coughing Lizzy. "Oh em eff gee! Are you okay?" Miley yelled at the other, which made her open her eyes a little.

"Yeah, my back is bleeding and I'm totally fine..." she whispered hoarsely, before coughing up some more blood. "G'night..."

She closed her eyes and fell limp in Miley's arms. The music lover panicked as she became unresponsive. "Lizzy? LIZZY? Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy..." Miley screamed over again.

"SHU' DA 'ELL UP!" another hoarse voice screamed from Diamond's arms. The bleeding girl tried to force herself up.

"..." Diamond murmured, trying to bring the other girl down, but her hands were too slippery from...something. "Wha..."

Her arms were covered in blood, as was her friend's face and chest. Actually, Christopher's face was dripping blood. She turned her head up a little and smiled, blood slowly trickling down, out of her mouth. "Aren't these scars gonna look bad ass or what?" she said, causing the other two to laugh.

"At least someone is alive..." Miley muttered and looked back down to Lizzy. That's around when the wall was blasted open.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Oh my god. Two chapters, one day? '-

Sideswipe: She doesn't own anything. now, someone SHUT HER UP, FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS.

Sunstreaker: enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jazz turned to the wall, which now had a giant hole. The other Autobots were fighting the Decepticons a little past the wall, and you could hear the angered yells of Megatron and the strong commands of Optimus Prime. Lasers were shooting in all directions, red and purple.<p>

Then, Ratchet climbed through the hole in the wall with First Aid following. Ratchet took one look at Sunstreaker, who's hands were covered in Skywarp's energon, and growled "Get your idiot off the wall"

Silently, the yellow bot complied, ripping the restraints off of his brother and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "You idiot..." he whispered quietly.

Sideswipe gave him a broken smile, as his faceplates were a bit dislocated, and replied "Lov' ya too, Sunshine."

By the cell, Ratchet and First Aid were working on the three girls. "What the slag did they do? Lila!" Ratchet yelled, waving his cervo in front of e small girl who was still painfully unaware of her surroundings and the tears running down her face. Next to him, First Aid had Elizabeth on a make-shift heart monitor and was trying to fix up christopher's face, but was having problems with getting the girl to sit still.

"Ack!" he yelped when she spit blood in his optic.

"HaHA! Lemme see Lili! !" Chris yelled First Aid vented, causing Ratchet to look over to check his project. His mentor grabbed a thin wire of metal and tied Chris to the ground. "There," Ratchet stated, going back to work on the traumatized human.

A few minutes later, Optimus sounded a fall back, as they had succeeded. The humans were piled into Ratchet and they left.

Miley and Diamond turned the corner to the medbay, and saw a scene they really did not expect. Sunstreaker, still covered in energon and with half of his paint scratched up, was trying to pry the doors of the medbay open. "Primus DAMNIT!" the Lamborghini screamed, removing his hands and slamming his cervos on the door.

The girls went up to the door and it opened. A golden blur sped past them, blowing up wind and nearly trampling them both over. "OI, Watch it, Goldilocks!" Diamond yelled, shaking her fist at Sunstreaker.

The warrior ignored the angered humans and sat down right next to his twin on one of the medical berths. Sideswipe was offline at the moment, multiple tubes and electrical wires connecting from his torso systems to multiple machines scattered around him. Almost all of his paint was scratched off, and with his expression of utmost seriousness, you couldn't tell who that was. It broke everyone's hearts. Or sparks.

The berth right next to him was occupied by three people. One was unconscious, on her stomach, with bandages wrapped all around her back so you couldn't see her skin. Her hair was still caked with dried blood at the tips and her eyes were still closed. Shallow breaths could be heard with their dry sound through her mouth.

The one in the middle was tied down. Her entire face was wrapped in bandages, leave her eyes, mouth, and nose. Her bangs were covered in blood, too, but she was awake, eyes darting around for something interesting to look at, painfully avoiding the figure next to her.

The last one was sitting cross-legged, even though she didn't really know it, and was staring at the orange wall blankly, muttering things every so often like "Warm..." or "Orange..." She seemed to have lost it.

"Oh, guys...what are we gonna do when we get back?" Miley said softly, her hands wrapping themselves around herself for comfort.

"Hey, hey, let's cross that bridge when we get there," Diamond threw an arm around her usually peppy friend, "Besides, who's to say 'Jack hasn't already blown up our universe?"

All she got in return was a very shocked and disgusted look from her friend. "Whaaaaaaaat? You know it's possible!'"

"Actually," a voice came from above, on the berth, "That seems more possible than us actually getting back, and I don't know whether that's depressing or funny."

Chris was looking down, her bandages dripping from blood a little, but her black eyes were alight with humor. "Dude, not funny," Miley whimpered.

"Uh, dude, that's RIDICULOUSLY funny!" The Asian girl yelled happily, "Oh, and FYI, I might be losing my mind to insanity! Wee~!"

Miley and Diamond exchanged a look and climbed up onto the berth. The looked at the not-moving form of Elizabeth and started a quiet conversation.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"I'll wake her up, so it's not really a matter of if she does or not. It's more like how long my patience can last."

"You have patience?"

"I know, right?" Miley got a smack in the head.

"Oww..."

"Serves you right."

"Seriously, what are we going to do now?...Seriously. Lila is traumatized...Lizzy can't move her back and she isn't even awake...hell, she may NOT wake up!" Diamond screamed, throwing up her hands, "You can't get a real face back! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE GET BACK?"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Miley caught her when his Indian friend fell down sobbing and screaming. "It'll all come down to whether you believe that we ca make it or not. And I say we can. So stop being so pessimistic."

"Besides, we can say I got in a fight between 14 other guys near an ATM machine," Chris smiled softly, "It'll blow over soon."

"Yeah..."

All three snapped their necks at the smallest member of their friend, having actually spoken finally. They smiled, two of them running over to hug her. They stood there as a hugging heap, crying, as Chris clapped in the back. Ratchet smiled sadly, closing his office door and hoping to Primus that Wheeljack knew what the frag he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: _**Lol, I haven't updated~ Whee, I'm hyper and tired~ So, I have, like, no motivation now, for I have found tumblr. IT'S MORE ADDICTING THAN CRACK, COCAINE, AND ALL OTHER DRUGS AND DRINKS COMBINED.**

**Transformers does not belong to me, though the five human girls belong to who they are.**

* * *

><p>Jazz turned to the wall, which now had a giant hole. The other Autobots were fighting the Decepticons a little past the wall, and you could hear the angered yells of Megatron and the strong commands of Optimus Prime. Lasers were shooting in all directions, red and purple.<p>

Then, Ratchet climbed through the hole in the wall with First Aid following. Ratchet took one look at Sunstreaker, who's hands were covered in Skywarp's energon, and growled "Get your idiot off the wall"

Silently, the yellow bot complied, ripping the restraints off of his brother and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "You idiot..." he whispered quietly.

Sideswipe gave him a broken smile, as his faceplates were a bit dislocated, and replied "Lov' ya too, Sunshine."

By the cell, Ratchet and First Aid were working on the three girls. "What the slag did they do? Lila!" Ratchet yelled, waving his cervo in front of the small girl who was still painfully unaware of her surroundings and the tears running down her face. Next to him, First Aid had Elizabeth on a make-shift heart monitor and was trying to fix up Christopher's face, but was having problems with getting the girl to sit still.

"Ack!" he yelped when she spit blood in his optic.

"HaHA! Lemme see Lili! !" Chris yelled First Aid vented, causing Ratchet to look over to check his project. His mentor grabbed a thin wire of metal and tied Chris to the ground. "There," Ratchet stated, going back to work on the traumatized human.

A few minutes later, Optimus sounded a fall back, as they had succeeded. The humans were piled into Ratchet and they left.

Miley and Diamond turned the corner to the medbay, and saw a scene they really did not expect. Sunstreaker, still covered in energon and with half of his paint scratched up, was trying to pry the doors of the medbay open. "Primus DAMNIT!" the Lamborghini screamed, removing his hands and slamming his cervos on the door.

The girls went up to the door and it opened. A golden blur sped past them, blowing up wind and nearly trampling them both over. "OI, Watch it, Goldilocks!" Diamond yelled, shaking her fist at Sunstreaker.

The warrior ignored the angered humans and sat down right next to his twin on one of the medical berths. Sideswipe was offline at the moment, multiple tubes and electrical wires connecting from his torso systems to multiple machines scattered around him. Almost all of his paint was scratched off, and with his expression of utmost seriousness, you couldn't tell who that was. It broke everyone's hearts. Or sparks.

The berth right next to him was occupied by three people. One was unconscious, on her stomach, with bandages wrapped all around her back so you couldn't see her skin. Her hair was still caked with dried blood at the tips and her eyes were still closed. Shallow breaths could be heard with their dry sound through her mouth.

The one in the middle was tied down. Her entire face was wrapped in bandages, leave her eyes, mouth, and nose. Her bangs were covered in blood, too, but she was awake, eyes darting around for something interesting to look at, painfully avoiding the figure next to her.

The last one was sitting cross-legged, even though she didn't really know it, and was staring at the orange wall blankly, muttering things every so often like "Warm..." or "Orange..." She seemed to have lost it.

"Oh, guys...what are we gonna do when we get back?" Miley said softly, her hands wrapping themselves around herself for comfort.

"Hey, hey, let's cross that bridge when we get there," Diamond threw an arm around her usually peppy friend, "Besides, who's to say 'Jack hasn't already blown up our universe?"

All she got in return was a very shocked and disgusted look from her friend. "Whaaaaaaaat? You know it's possible!'"

"Actually," a voice came from above, on the berth, "That seems more possible than us actually getting back, and I don't know whether that's depressing or funny."

Chris was looking down, her bandages dripping from blood a little, but her black eyes were alight with humor. "Dude, not funny," Miley whimpered.

"Uh, dude, that's RIDICULOUSLY funny!" The Asian girl yelled happily, "Oh, and FYI, I might be losing my mind to insanity! Wee~!"

Miley and Diamond exchanged a look and climbed up onto the berth. The looked at the not-moving form of Elizabeth and started a quiet conversation.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

"I'll wake her up, so it's not really a matter of if she does or not. It's more like how long my patience can last."

"You have patience?"

"I know, right?" Miley got a smack in the head.

"Oww..."

"Serves you right."

"Seriously, what are we going to do now?...Seriously. Lila is traumatized...Lizzy can't move her back and she isn't even awake...hell, she may NOT wake up!" Diamond screamed, throwing up her hands, "You can't get a real face back! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO WHEN WE GET BACK?"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Miley caught her when his Indian friend fell down sobbing and screaming. "It'll all come down to whether you believe that we ca make it or not. And I say we can. So stop being so pessimistic."

"Besides, we can say I got in a fight between 14 other guys near an ATM machine," Chris smiled softly, "It'll blow over soon."

"Yeah..."

All three snapped their necks at the smallest member of their friend group, having actually spoken finally. They smiled, two of them running over to hug her. They stood there as a hugging heap, crying, as Chris clapped in the back. Ratchet smiled sadly, closing his office door and hoping to Primus that Wheeljack knew what the frag he was doing.

"Oi, do you even know what the fragging hell you are doing?"

Wheeljack looked at the medic who was standing in his lab's doorway. "I think I do."

Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms, "You better. I don't think I can stand anymore of the sappiness coming from those girls."

Wheeljack got up from under the machine and slapped his friend's back. "Are you finally starting to feel pity?"

The CMO jusst turned to leave. "I always have, I just never show it. And, besides, I don't think that they'll ever be able to leave."

The inventor was quiet for a while, his head fins flashing deep purple when he spoke next, "They can't. Their universe runs in a different space-time, so it's time runs at a different pace. They have only been here, what, a week? In their universe, it's been seven decades. They should be dead. Everyone they know is probably dead. We can't throw them into that pit of Sharkticons!"

Ratchet looked back at the other and vented heavily. "So, they are staying here..." he shrugged, "I'm going to make them part Cybertronian then."

Why?"

"I got a feeling that Chris and Liz won't be able to survive unless a few of their body parts were fixed the right way."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_**I want to make them not really human, if you haven't guessed. I may even draw that...Lol, why am I even typing this anymore? Oh,and Ratchet has feelings now. Yay.**

**Reviews are rewarded with a cupcake. An English Cupcake. I applaud you if you get that.  
><strong>


	9. where was this story even going?

Hey, this is KCaSH here,

A year ago, I gota new computer because my old one broke down. I have tried a bunch of times to get the stuff off of my old one onto this one, but it hasn't worked, and all of my notes for a few of these stories (specifically my Transformers stories) were on there. I can't remember where any of these were going and what was going to happen, plus my motivation is sorta dead for those stories. :/ these are probably done, unless I get inspiration or something again. this same message will be on a few stories, because i lost a quite a couple of notes.

Sorry -;


End file.
